


Cat Magic

by flickawhip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Minerva teases Tina a little.Fluff.No spoilers.





	

“Mew?”

Tina had glanced down at the cat, smiling slightly as the cat butted her hand for attention. 

“Now where did you come from?”

“Uh... I might have brought her home...”

Tina had tilted her head slightly, glancing back over her shoulder at Queenie. 

“Her? Honey... how do you know...”

“That’s... That’s Minerva...”

“It’s a cat...”

Tina had turned back to pet the cat, letting out a mild squeak of surprise at the sight of a woman sat directly in front of her, laughing.

“Minnie! That’s so cruel...”

Minerva had smiled, rising and moving to greet Tina. 

“I’m sorry... it was too tempting...”


End file.
